


Soft Spots

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Season/Series 01, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: “Si tratta di Dean, vero?” gli chiede. “Non è con te?”Suo padre non risponde, le labbra strette fino a diventare una sottile linea bianca.Sam comincia ad avere paura.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Soft Spots

**Author's Note:**

> In cui Sam e John collaborano nonostante le loro divergenze per salvare Dean.

_Pre-serie,_

_Stanford era_

_Sam 21, Dean 25_

**Soft spots**

Sam conosce bene l'oscurità che si estende intorno al Campus.

La scruta ogni sera con attenzione da quando vi si è stabilito un anno prima.

Cerca ogni possibile anomalia, perché anche se ha lasciato la sua famiglia per seguire una strada completamente diversa, il retaggio dei Winchester è radicato in profondità in lui.

Sam lo sente, dentro di sé.

Ed è per quella sensazione, totalmente istintiva e strisciante sotto la sua pelle, che percepisce all'istante qualcosa che non va, qualcosa che sta per accadere.

Se lo aspetta, mentre si avvicina al portone.

Quando un'ombra gli si para davanti è già pronto a retrocedere e ad alzare la guardia, ancor prima che il suo cervello riesca ad elaborare a chi appartenga quella sagoma.

C'è qualcosa di familiare, comunque, questo lo intuisce subito, e si concretizza nel modo in cui le spalle della figura in ombra si abbassano, come se sapesse di non essere in pericolo, lì di fronte a lui.

Anche l'odore è familiare: quel misto di fumo, sudore e polvere da sparo così tipico dei cacciatori e di-

“Papà...” mormora incredulo, quando i fari di un auto di passaggio illuminano entrambi i loro volti.

“Sam” conferma la voce di suo padre. “Devi venire con me” e la sua posa torna rigida.

Quella di Sam ne è lo specchio.

“Cos... No!” ribatte all'istante.

“Sam, non c'è tempo” decreta quello gelido. Non fosse per quella mano che improvvisamente sale a detergersi la fronte da un evidente strato di sudore, Sam avrebbe già varcato la soglia del dormitorio, avendo cura di sbattergli la porta in faccia. Ma il volto di suo padre, ora che lo vede sotto la luce fioca dei lampioni, gli sembra stanco e invecchiato, a dispetto del solito tono autoritario.

A conferma di ciò, il suo sguardo vacilla, si perde per un attimo nell'oscurità del vialetto circostante, per poi tornare a posarsi su di lui, incerto.

“Sam” ritenta. “Io...”

Non gli dice _ho bisogno di te_ , ma Sam lo sente lo stesso, e forse è per quello che chiude la bocca e si avvicina a lui di un passo.

“Si tratta di Dean, vero?” gli chiede. “Non è con te?”

Suo padre non risponde, le labbra strette fino a diventare una sottile linea bianca.

Sam comincia ad avere paura.

“Adesso” si sblocca alla fine suo padre “noi due andiamo a riprendercelo.”

E se da una parte Sam lo ama, per la determinazione che s'impone nel salvare vite, dall'altra lo odia, perché dei rischi che corre suo fratello, lui ne è la causa diretta.

***

“Perché vi siete separati?” chiede Sam, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle vie a malapena illuminate che sfrecciano dietro il vetro del finestrino.

“Non ti sembra che questa domanda suoni un po' strana, posta da te?” replica suo padre impassibile.

Sam sente la propria mascella irrigidirsi e s'impone di non rispondere alla provocazione.

Suo padre sembra apprezzare lo sforzo, perché dopo un istante scuote impercettibilmente la testa ed esala un lieve sospiro.

“Stavo seguendo la cosa che ha ucciso la mamma” riprende, lasciando cadere il tono pungente. “Ci siamo imbattuti in un Ruguru e abbiamo deciso di separarci per non perdere le traccie di quella c-” s'interrompe e Sam vede le nocche di suo padre sbiancare mentre stringe il volante con più forza del necessario. “Ascoltami Sam” riprende dopo un attimo. “Tuo fratello _è_ in grado di occuparsi di un Ruguru anche da solo, ha affrontato di peggio.”

“E cosa ci facciamo qui, allora?” ribatte Sam tagliente.

“Ho ricevuto un suo messaggio. Diceva che quel maledetto si era rifugiato nel bacino idrico della baia di San Francisco.”

“ È furbo” commenta Sam. “Quella è la zona più umida di tutta la California.”

“ _Era_ furbo” lo corregge suo padre, tradendo una smorfia compiaciuta. “Gli ho dato fuoco mentre rientrava a casa. Non si è neanche guardato le spalle, pensava di essere al sicuro...”

Sam sgrana gli occhi.

Ciò che implica quell'ultimo commento lasciato in sospeso, gli gela il sangue nelle vene.

Il respiro stesso gli crea una bolla in gola; per infrangerla e tornare a parlare sputa fuori un gemito appuntito come una lancia.

“P.. pensi che...” balbetta appena riesce a incamerare di nuovo aria correttamente e le parole sono amare sulla sua lingua, terribili. Non riesce a pronunciarle.

“No” gli risponde deciso suo padre. “No.”

Evidentemente neanche lui riesce a farlo.

Il silenzio che segue è una delle poche cose che riesce ad unirli, in assenza di Dean.

Suo padre si riscuote per primo.

“Nei pressi di uno degli anfratti rocciosi ho trovato segni di lotta” spiega. “Non sembra profonda, ma la visuale è spezzata dalle rocce sporgenti e l'accesso stretto, e...”

“E?”

“E Dean non risponde.”

Sam ingoia un bolo di saliva amara, si asciuga i palmi sudati sul tessuto dei jeans e torna a fissare il finestrino.

Da Palo Alto a San Francisco il navigatore segna un tempo di percorrenza di trentasette minuti, suo padre ne impiega meno di venti.

***

La discesa tra le rocce non è terribile come pensava: suo padre gli da corda lentamente e in modo ritmico, lasciandogli il tempo di puntare i piedi sulla parete frastagliata ed evitare di scorticarsi sbattendo qua e là.

La parte terribile è immaginare cosa troverà alla fine.

Le pareti sono viscide d'umidità quando tocca il fondo e le sue scarpe da ginnastica s'inzuppano in pochi istanti.

C'è un lieve strato d'acqua laddove il terreno dissesta in zolle sconnesse.

Sam sfila la torcia dall'imbracatura di corda e fa roteare il fascio di luce sul perimetro.

“Dean?” chiama piano, e la sua voce gli ritorna indietro rimbalzando sulle pareti di roccia.

“Sam” tuona dall'alto suo padre. “Vedi niente?”

Un _no_ rassegnato sta quasi per uscirgli dalle labbra quando coglie un'ombra morbida al margine del suo campo visivo.

Orienta la torcia e illumina la sagoma di suo fratello riversa sul terreno fradicio.

“Dean!” grida gettandosi al suo fianco.

E il respiro gli si congela nel petto quando non ottiene risposta.

Allunga la mano, scostandogli il colletto della camicia, e ritorna a respirare non appena riesce ad individuare il battito cardiaco sotto le dita che gli ha premuto sul collo.

“Dean...” mormora di nuovo, spostando la mano sul suo viso.

Ha un taglio sulla fronte e la zona è gonfia come se l'avesse sbattuta, ma Sam non riesce ad individuare altre ferite mentre scorre con metodo le dita sulla testa di suo fratello, vagliandone ogni centimetro.

Gambe e braccia però sono un disastro, questo riesce a vederlo anche nell'oscurità a malapena tagliata dalla luce della torcia.

“Papà” grida, improvvisamente consapevole che suo padre è in attesa di notizie. “È vivo. È vivo, ma...”

“Sam?” la voce che gli arriva dall'alto è carica d'attesa.

“Ma non è cosciente” conclude.

Il silenzio riempie l'aria solo per pochi istanti.

“Segni di trauma cranico?”

“Non all'apparenza.”

“Costole rotte? Possibile sanguinamento interno?”

Se c'è un interrogativo a cui Sam non è mai riuscito a dare risposta, è come riesca suo padre a mantenere sangue freddo e lucidità in situazioni come quella.

Forse rifugge quella risposta perché semplicemente ne ha paura.

Solleva la maglietta di suo fratello e percorre le linee delle costole con le dita, vi punta contro il fascio di luce in cerca di possibili ematomi e sospira di sollievo quando non ne trova.

“No, papà” risponde.

Evidentemente suo fratello sa come cadere.

Si muove quando la sua mano gli sfiora la larga escoriazione che ha sul fianco, è poco più di un sussulto istintivo, ma Sam lo prende come un buon segno.

Le sue palpebre fluttuano, tenta di aprirle e le serra subito dopo accecato dalla torcia.

“S..Sam...” sussurra impercettibilmente.

“Dean!” lo chiama, spostando il fascio di luce verso l'alto. “Ti tiriamo fuori da qui, resisti ancora un po'.”

Ma Dean non sembra interessato al luogo dove si trova, ne alle sue condizioni.

Punta gli occhi lucidi e arrossati nei suoi e piega gli angoli della bocca verso l'alto.

“Per fortuna sei tornato, Sammy” gli dice.

E Sam non riesce a fare altro che chinarsi su di lui e soffocare un singhiozzo.

“Sam?” sente chiamare di nuovo dall'alto.

“È sveglio, papà” riesce a rispondere senza distogliere gli occhi da suo fratello.

“Va bene, figliolo” vocia suo padre. “Mettigli l'imbracatura. Vi tiro fuori uno alla volta.”

***

Quando Sam riesce a liberarsi dalla corda che lo ha riportato in superficie, suo padre è già chino su Dean, e da come le sue mani tremano nel ripetere sul corpo di suo fratello i medesimi controlli che lui stesso aveva effettuato, potrebbe giurare che non c'è una sola goccia di sangue freddo in suo padre in quel momento.

Non davanti a Dean, che con occhi enormi e immobili incatenati ai suoi, continua a ripetergli che gli dispiace, che è stato avventato e che si merita quello che gli è successo.

Tanto che a Sam sembra di aver finalmente trovato risposta alla sua eterna domanda.

“ _Come riesci ad essere sempre così distaccato, papà?”_

“ _Non lo sono.”_

L'altra cosa che Sam realizza, adesso che le luci della baia dissipano parte delle ombre su di loro, è che Dean è completamente fradicio e che le sue ferite su gambe e braccia sono peggiori del previsto.

Sussulta di dolore al tentativo di sfilargli la maglietta e suo padre si risolve a tagliarla.

“P..papà...” rantola Dean “il Ruguru è ancora in giro...”

“No, non lo è. L'ho sistemato” lo rassicura suo padre, mentre gli avvolge attorno alle braccia ferite la stoffa lacerata della camicia che si è appena strappato di dosso.

Dean si lascia manovrare come una bambola e non smette di fissarlo nemmeno per un istante.

“E la cosa che ha ucciso la mamma?” chiede poi con voce flebile.

Suo padre lo guida in posizione seduta e gli infila delicatamente la sua giacca, chiudendola con la zip.

“L'ho persa” ammette tranquillamente.

Gli occhi di Dean si abbassano per la prima volta e riprende a masticare scuse sconnesse.

“Shhh...” gli mormora questa volta suo padre, tirandoselo contro il petto, una mano tra i capelli e il mento posato sulla sua testa.

A Sam sembra quasi che le spalle di suo fratello stiano tremando impercettibilmente, ma quella è un'immagine talmente lontana dalla quotidianità nella quale è cresciuto, che si chiede se la sua assenza non abbia reso tutti improvvisamente più fragili.

Dopo un istante, lo sguardo di suo padre si posa su di lui.

“Non posso fare altro senza rischiare di peggiorare la situazione” gli dice. “Andiamo in ospedale.”

Poi lo solleva e lo porta a braccia fino all'Impala.

Sul sedile posteriore, Dean non ci prova neanche a stare seduto correttamente; non appena Sam si siede accanto a lui, gli rovescia la testa sulla spalla e chiude gli occhi.

“Rimarrai per un po', vero Sammy?” biascica con la bocca impastata.

Sam gli avvicina alle labbra una bottiglietta d'acqua, ma Dean ne beve solo un sorso, prima di girare di nuovo il viso verso il suo collo.

“Resterò finché non starai di nuovo bene” gli risponde. “Non dormire, però.”

Posa l'acqua e afferra un sacchetto di ghiaccio istantaneo da posare sulla parte livida della sua fronte.

Dean rabbrividisce e si stringe un po' di più contro di lui.

“Sono fortunato allora, ad essere finito in quella buca” mormora.

***

In ospedale Sam e suo padre vengono relegati alla sala d'attesa per le successive due ore, la maggior parte delle quali trascorre in silenzio.

Il medico che li raggiunge, quando ormai il gioco di sguardi è diventato la parte dominante del loro comunicare, gli parla di commozione cerebrale, di frattura al braccio sinistro e dell'impossibilità di agevolarne la guarigione attraverso la comune ingessatura a causa delle estese escoriazioni.

Gli spiega le fasi dell'intervento, la funzionalità della placca interna e di come potrà essere rimossa una volta rinsaldata la frattura.

Ipotizza una prognosi di quaranta giorni circa e chiede a suo padre i dati dell'assicurazione sanitaria.

A Sam gira la testa.

La mano di suo padre gli plana sulla spalla.

“Andrà bene, Sam” gli dice. “Devo solo fare una telefonata” e accenna alla tessera sanitaria stretta tra le sue dita.

Perché nella famiglia Winchester, constata amaramente Sam, il problema non è solo sopravvivere alle ferite, ma anche e soprattutto trovare il modo di pagarne le cure.

Quando finalmente li fanno passare, Dean è ancora intontito dall'intervento, ma è sveglio.

“Ehi Sammy” gli dice non appena lo vede varcare la soglia. “Sembra che dovrai restare a lungo.”

Sam gli posa una mano sulla spalla e si siede di fianco al letto.

“Così sembra” risponde.

E il peso emotivo degli ultimi eventi deve aver lasciato delle ombre nel suo sguardo, perché l'espressione di Dean s'incupisce nell'istante in cui punta gli occhi nei suoi.

“Hai cambiato idea, non è così?” gli chiede triste.

“Cos... No! No, Dean” ribatte deciso. “Rimarrò finché non starai bene, te lo prometto. Anche a papà va bene, vero papà?”

E Sam non voleva che suonasse così infantile, così bisognoso di consenso, all'età di ventuno anni, ma non può fare a meno di ricordare la veemenza con la quale suo padre gli ha intimato di non farsi più rivedere, una volta varcata la soglia di quel motel dove hanno alloggiato per l'ultima volta come una famiglia.

Una famiglia sopra le righe, certo, ma pur sempre tre persone che si sono cresciute a vicenda.

“Sam...” inizia suo padre, e gli occhi di Dean già si spalancano in un moto di sgomento. “Ho prenotato due camere al motel in fondo alla via. Immagino che voi due non abbiate problemi a dividerne una” seguita. “Io farò delle ricerche in zona. Voglio scoprire cosa ci faceva in California la cosa che ha ucciso la mamma.”

Sam annuisce prima ancora di rendersene conto, l'ansia che sente svanire lo riporta ai tempi in cui aveva ancora bisogno dell'approvazione di suo padre.

Si odia un po' per questo.

Eppure, l'unica cosa che gli sembra importante in quel momento è la linea di sollievo che legge sulla fronte di suo fratello, e l'angolo della sua bocca, che si curva impercettibilmente verso l'alto mentre si concede finalmente di chiudere gli occhi.

Perché in fondo Sam lo sa, che in quell'ultimo anno, Dean ha contato i giorni che hanno trascorso separati.

Sente la mano di suo padre che gli accarezza i capelli.

E forse non è stato l'unico.

Fine.


End file.
